CZT detectors have been known from “X-Ray and Gamma Ray Detector High Resolution CZT Cadmium Zinc Telluride”, web pages, amptek.com, Apr. 11, 2001, 8 pages and “Charge Trapping in XR-100T-CZT Detectors Application Note”, web pages, amptek.com, Apr. 18, 2001, 15 pages. A hand-held radiation detector, (CZT spectrometer) designed by Loc-Alamos National Lab. uses a Cadmium-Zink-Tellurium (CZT) semiconductor detector that is capable of identifying gamma and neutron radiation of radioactive materials. In real time the detector produces precise data for the portable device, insensitive to a temperature variation of the environment. The detector includes a CZT chip installed in a housing with a charge-sensitive amplifier and an input-output unit for spectrum analyzing, as well as a multichannel analyzer with a microcontroller. In this device, a specialized software is used that links to a built-in microcontroller and monitoring operations in CZT spectrometer.
A disadvantage of this device is the placement of a gamma and X-rays detector in one housing with a hand computer, which does not allow keeping several sensing devices under the control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,277 describes a multi-channel analyzer designed to conveniently gather, process, and distribute spectrographic pulse data. The multi-channel analyzer may operate on a computer system having memory, a processor, and the capability to connect to a network and to receive digitized spectrographic pulses. The multi-channel analyzer may have a software module integrated with a general-purpose operating system that may receive digitized spectrographic pulses for at least 10,000 pulses per second. The multi-channel analyzer may further have a user-level software module that may receive user-specified controls dictating the operation of the multi-channel analyzer, making the multi-channel analyzer customizable by the end-user. The user-level software may further categorize and conveniently distribute spectrographic pulse data employing non-proprietary, standard communication protocols and formats.
The analog imperfection is a limitation of the functional capabilities of the final device that includes only reception, signal coding from the sensor and its transmission through a multichannel communication line, including Internet signal, corresponding to received signal spectrum.
Also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,381 is a hand-holdable, battery-operated, microprocessor-based spectrometer gun that includes a low-power matrix display and sufficient memory to permit both real-time observation and extended analysis of detected radiation pulses. Universality of the incorporated signal processing circuitry permits operation with various detectors having differing pulse detection and sensitivity parameters.
Utility Model, Russian Federation No 31001, shows as a prototype, a system for a remote radiation control and objects identification containing a stationary detection system of fissionable and nuclear materials, connected with a relevant information monochannel with a personal computer having a display device, information and signalling recording system, with the capability of an information transfer by means of information channels, which is supplied with the videosystem device, connected with video images synchronization device and to fissionable and nuclear materials readings recorder (with a timer).
The imperfection of the known system is in its stationary state—only the objects passing through a window of the fixed system can be checked, and it is impossible for an authorized person to leave a place of observation, thereby leaving the system without control. Moreover the system selected as the prototype, is closed and does not permit the use of additional resources, and also to work simultaneously with different types of detectors.